The Guardians of Disney Book 1: Living the Dream
by WideOpenSpacesGirl045
Summary: Jenny and Aisha are two cousins who have a love for the Disney movies. When they fall asleep during a Disney movie, they are transported to the Disney universe and told that they are the Guardians and the ones who are supposed to save it from the evil movie villians who want to take over. Can they do it with help from new friends and can Jenny open her heart to a certain king?
1. A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Hey there everyone! So, for those who know me here on Fanfiction, I'm gonna let you in on a little tidbit about me, I love Disney movies. Yep, it's true, I have a love for the Disney classics. They just take me back to when I was a little girl, plus it gives me some bonding time with my little sister. Okay, a few months ago, I had stumbled upon a story called The Disney Dream by disneyfanactic09. As I started reading it, I got inspired and I realized that I needed to start putting this down before I lost it. All right, I blabbed enough, let's get this baby started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of the characters. I only own Jenny and Aisha.**

"Ugh, today was a pain in my butt," Genevieve "Jenny" McLane groaned as she came into her house and dropped her keys on the counter in the kitchen. Dropping her Vera Bradley Mocha Rouge tote on a chair, she collapsed onto the couch in the family room, wallowing in despair. Ever since her junior year of high school started, Jenny had been up to her knees in things to do. Not only was she the class president of her school, but Jenny also did cross country, gymnastics, ballet, and fencing. Not only that, but Jenny was also a member of Honor Society, which meant she needed to have straight A's in all of her classes. It was slowly but surely killing her.

Jenny's parents didn't even see that their only child was slowly withdrawing herself from the world around her. They just kept on pressuring her to make sure she was keeping up her perfect appearance. Not even her friends could tell that Jenny was losing her mind, because she would make sure that no one could see what was turning inside her head. What everyone saw was perfect Jenny McLane, the beautiful blond blue-eyed beauty who had everything going for her.

Jenny tried to shake herself out of her funk, but the one thing that kept her in the funk was not only her "perfect life", but the breakup between her and her boyfriend, Sam. Jenny had known Sam her entire life, since they met in kindergarten. At first, they were just friends, but when they were in the 7th grade, Sam told her that he had a crush on her since the 5th grade, and she realized that she liked him back. So, they began dating.

It was perfect, they liked a lot of the same things, so they would always have a great time on their dates. Their kisses always felt like magic, and for once in her life, Jenny felt happy, truly happy. But that all changed at the end of sophomore year. Jenny had found Sam cheating on her with her supposed best friend, Maggie. When Sam saw her, he immediately tried to apologize and appease her, but Jenny wasn't fooled. She yelled at each of them and never spoke to them again.

At first, they tried calling her and coming to her house to apologize some more, but Jenny wouldn't hear it. After the first few times, they stopped trying and began dating. When she heard that little tidbit of information, Jenny began her withdrawal into herself and soon lost her real self along the way. Jenny would sometimes feel like she was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one could hear her. But, luckily, someone did bring her back a little bit and that was her cousin, Aisha.

Jenny's aunt and uncle were her two favorite people in the entire planet. They couldn't have a child though because Jenny's aunt had a disease that prevented her having children. Instead, they decided to adopt a child from Africa, a girl named Aisha. As soon as the two girls met, they had a strong bond that lasted to now. Aisha went to a different school than Jenny, but she immediately knew that Jenny wasn't herself. That made her realize that she needed to do something to save her from the point of abyss. So, Aisha began something that not only helped Jenny, but created a tradition for them.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey girl, I know you're in there, open this door before I have to kick it down!" Aisha shouted, pounding on the door before it opened, surprising Aisha and nearly falling over._

_"Dear Lord, Jen, you're a mess!" Aisha exclaimed in disbelief. "Gee, thanks for the compliment," said Jenny sarcastically. Jenny's hair looked like a bush, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she was wearing baggy sweats with a humungous sweatshirt over it. _

_"Jen, come on, you can't spend your entire summer like this! You gotta live a little bit, meet someone new, get some new clothes, anything!" Aisha stated, looking worriedly at Jenny. "What's the point? I don't ever want to SEE those people again, might as well just shut myself from the world until school starts again," grumbled Jenny as she let Aisha in. _

_Aisha sighed at her cousin's let down attitude. "All right, we'll worry about getting you out later. For right now, I brought some McDonald's for us and a few movies as well. So, let's just do that."_

_"Sure, whatever," Jenny mumbled as she followed Aisha to the family room. "Alright, close your eyes while I put in the movie in," commanded Aisha as she walked up to the T.V. Jenny closed her eyes while taking out her burger from McDonald's and her fries. "Alright, you can open your eyes now," said Aisha. Jenny opened her eyes and saw that the movie playing was her favorite Disney princess movie when she was little, Cinderella. _

_"Really?" she said in shock. "Cinderella?" "Yep," Aisha replied with a beaming smile. "Now, watch and enjoy your hamburger."_

_Jenny wanted to retort back, but she just decided it would be best to listen to her cousin, so she turned back to the television and the two cousins ate while watching Cinderella._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

It was afterwards that made Jenny act more normal, so the girls decided that whenever one of them was feeling sad and down in the dumps, they would come over with McDonald's and Disney movies to cheer the other up. Jenny didn't tell anyone that she liked watching Disney movies, only Aisha was supposed to know since it's their tradition. When she watched the characters from her favorite movies like Cinderella, Ariel, Peter Pan, and Mowgli, Jenny felt like her troubles were lifting from her shoulders and she could be a different person, someone who could let go and enjoy being a kid again. She couldn't thank Aisha enough for doing that for her, and she wished she could also thank Walt Disney and the characters for helping her get out of her abyss.

Sighing, she took her iPhone out of her pocket and called Aisha on her speed dial. "'Sha," she said. "I think I'm up for a little McDonald's tonight."

* * *

***A few hours later***

"Thanks for this," Jenny said with her mouth full as she and Aisha began watching _Sleeping Beauty. _"No biggie," Aisha replied back, eating a couple of fries. "Let me guess, bad day?"

"Ugh, the worst. I felt like everyone was judging me because of what happened," Jenny grumbled, taking a sip of her Mr. Pibb. "God, I just wanted to punch someone in the face when the 100th random person came up to me and gave some fake sympathy speech about the whole fiasco with _him_."

"I hear ya," said Aisha. "That happened to a girl that I know at my school. I think you might know her. Her name is Kitty." "Kitty Hansen?!" Jenny exclaimed in disbelief. She knew Kitty Hansen from her ballet class. The girl was a bit ditzy, but Jenny loved her and considered her as the nicest and truest person you would ever meet. "Yeah, she was devastated for months. I actually helped her get out of her funk and now she's one of my closest friends. Besides you, of course."

"Of course," Jenny repeated, grinning. She turned back to the movie. "I love this part," she sighed as she watched Phillip and Aurora dance around in the forest. "It's so romantic." "I agree," stated Aisha. "I want a Prince Charming in my life."

"Can I tell you something?" Jenny asked a bit hesitantly. "Sure, what's up?" asked Aisha. "I actually have a bit of a crush on Peter from Narnia," said Jenny shyly. "I think he's really cute and very brave." "He does seem like your type Jen," Aisha replied thoughtfully. "Too bad there aren't any Peter Pevensies in this world," Jenny stated glumly. "I thought that Sam was close to that, but he SO wasn't."

"He's so not worth it Jen, let's just forget about that jerk and keep on watching _Sleeping Beauty_," Aisha said sympathically. They both turned back to the movie. After a while, both girls started to get sleepy and Aisha fell asleep right when Phillip was escaping from Maleficent's castle. Jenny was getting close to falling asleep, but as she closed her eyes, she saw something strange.

It could have been her imagination for all she knew, but Jenny could've sworn that she saw Maleficent glare straight at her before her eyes were closed tight.


	2. Where Are We?

**Hey guys! Well, we're onto the second chapter of the story. I want to thank the people who reviewed; it warms my heart that you all liked my story and my characters. I'm going to warn you, this chapter's only going to be a filler until the REAL fun begins. Enjoy ladies and gents!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the brilliance that's Disney? Sadly, no, I don't. However, I do own Jenny and Aisha.**

In a dark, small room that looked to be under the entire city of Toontown, there stood about six people who were all circled around a shimmering pool of water. In the pool was an image of Jenny and Aisha, dead asleep on the couch with Sleeping Beauty playing in the background.

"Wow, is that them?" asked a male voice that sounded quite silly. Leaning more into the light was Goofy, one of Disney's beloved characters who was dressed up in his uniform for working at the 'House of Mouse'. "They look smaller than I thought they would."

"That's because they're not here yet Goofy," answered another male voice that had a more annoyed quality to it. "They're actually quite taller than that."

Stepping into the light next to Goofy was Donald Duck, another one of Disney's beloved characters who was also wearing his 'House of Mouse' uniform. However, in his hands, he was twisting around his beloved sailor hat while watching the two girls anxiously.

"It's a good thing that Maleficent couldn't try to capture those two," said an old and wise male voice, and Dallben, the enchanter from _The Black Cauldron_, walked into view. "Otherwise, the prophecy would've been doomed from the start."

"I'm just worried about Jenny," mumbled a higher-pitched male voice, and into the light marched Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney's most famous and beloved character who was dressed in his 'House of Mouse' host uniform and staring down at the blond girl worriedly. "Are you sure she will be able to do this?"

Even though they had never met before, Mickey had already become extremely protective of Jenny and was afraid that her already fragile self will shatter at all of the information that would be forced down upon her and Aisha.

"Genevieve is stronger than she looks," responded a male voice that was completely calm and had a leadership quality to it. "I know that she will be able to do this because her heart is the biggest of them all. She's just guarding herself from getting hurt again after what that idiotic boy did to it."

"Don't forget Mickey, Aisha will be with her at all times," added another voice who sounded like he had tons of life experience at his disposal, and Merlin strode into the light. "She would never let anything happen to Jenny."

"I know that," Mickey argued, still staring down at the two girls. "It's just that…"

"You've already become rather fond of them, haven't you?" inquired the leader of the voices, amusement lacing in undertones of his voice.

"Yeah…" Mickey looked down at his shoes, a little embarrassed, while agreeing to the leader's statement.

"Do not worry Mickey, Genevieve and Aisha are more than capable to handle this. I have complete and utter trust in them," assured the leader. "Now, we make ourselves ready for our guests. Donald, Goofy, do you two have the boxes?"

Walking over to the direction of the leader, Donald and Goofy took out two light blue, velvet-covered boxes and opened them. Inside the boxes were two delicate-looking silver charm bracelets that so far only had one charm on them, a single 'D' that was in trademark Disney style and also silver like the charm bracelets.

"Good, very good. Merlin, Dallben, do you have the Heart?" Stepping forward closer to the leader, Merlin took out a wooden box that had intricate designs on the top and Dallben opened it. Inside the box was an interesting-looking necklace. Its pendant had a glowing purple ball inside of a heart-shaped silver case with one diamond encrusted towards the point of the pendant and the middle of the necklace.

"Good, well done you two. This will most likely be beneficial to the girls' journey," praised the leader.

"What do we do now?" Mickey questioned with the others asking the same question with their facial expressions.

"We wait," said the leader, simply turning his head to gaze at the two girls who were still asleep, but now were starting to glow. Aisha was glowing ruby red while Jenny was glowing midnight blue. "We wait for Genevieve and Aisha to fulfill their destinies as the Guardians of Disney."

* * *

***With Jenny and Aisha***

"Do you think they're okay?"

"How would I know that? They just appeared in the middle of the street with no warning whatsoever!"

"We should at least try to wake them up."

"Good point. Hey, I think they're waking up right now!"

Stirring a little bit and slowly blinking her eyes, Jenny woke up to see a cat and a cow standing over her looking concerned for her well-being. Wait a minute…

"Oh my god!" she shrieked while jumping up and away from the animals in front of her and waking Aisha up in the process.

"Girl, what the heck are you shrieking about?" she grumbled while slowly getting up onto her feet. "I'm exhausted and would appreciate if you would quit your…"

Seeing the cat and cow in front of her that were standing on their legs like people and wearing clothes as well, Aisha also let out a shriek and jumped back next to Jenny, who was staring at the two animals as if they were ghosts.

"Hey, take it easy you two," cautioned the cat, lifting up its paws in a surrendering gesture. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"What's going on?" Jenny stammered while Aisha was gaping at the talking cat in shock. "Who are you guys? Where are we?"

"That's a silly question," answered the cow, who came up to stand next to the cat. "You're in Toontown, of course."

"Did you just say Toontown?" asked Aisha, looking quite pale. The two animals nodded their heads.

"Oh my god," whispered Jenny, staring around in shock. She knew that they weren't lying because she could recognize Toontown from a mile away. It was as if she was reliving her time in Disney World when she was younger, except that this was actually the real deal.

"How in the name of Mickey Mouse did we end up in Toontown?" Her cousin cried out in utter disbelief. "We were just on your couch Jen, watching Sleeping Beauty…"

"I have no idea." Jenny was confused as well. Deciding that the answer would have to wait for now, she turned back to the cat and cow. "I'm sorry, but what were your names again?"

"Oh, how rude of us!" cried the cat in embarrassment. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Lacey and this is my friend, Eustace."

"I'm Genevieve," Jenny pointed to herself. "But, you can call me Jenny."

"I'm Aisha," Aisha said while pointing to herself as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Eustace the cow.

"Likewise," Jenny warmly stated.

"Now that introductions had been made, let's figure out how you two got here," Lacey stated briskly. "You obviously aren't from around here because you're…well, actually human."

"Yes, we've kind of made that discovery ourselves," said Aisha sarcastically. Jenny shushed her with a glare.

Turning back to the two animals, Jenny questioned "Where do you think the best place to go for help would be?"

Lacey and Eustace shared a silent conversation with each other for a couple of seconds. When they finished, they turned back to the girls and Eustace said "We think that the best place for you to go now would be the House of Mouse."

"Of course!" Aisha exclaimed, mentally saying 'duh!' in her head. "If there's anyone who could help us with whatever is going on here, it would be Mickey Mouse."

"Can you give us directions to the House of Mouse?" asked Jenny, looking excited at the prospect that she will actually get to MEET Mickey Mouse and say thank you for saving her life.

"Of course we will," said Lacey, smiling. "Just keep on going down this street and you should be able to see it due to the fact that it's in the center of town. Really, it's not that hard to miss."

"Thank you so much for your help," said Aisha as she and Jenny gave big hugs to their new friends. "We wouldn't know what to do if you two haven't come along and assisted us."

"It was no problem girls," Eustace told the two. "Good luck on finding your way home."

"Thanks," Jenny grinned, waving as she and Aisha went in the direction the street went. "It was nice to meet you both!"

"Bye Lacey! Bye Eustace!" shouted Aisha, waving back as well. "Thanks again for everything!"

Turning back to the street, the two cousins walked for a couple of minutes before Jenny managed to spot the House from a mile away (not literally).

"Aisha, look!" she cried. "There it is!"

Aisha got a good look at the House of Mouse and let out a whistle. "Man, I did not think that the House would actually be this tall."

"Nor did I think that it would be closed too," Jenny frowned, noticing that not only were the spotlights were off, but so were the neon signs.

"Come on, we better get over there," stated Aisha as she began to run to the House of Mouse.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jenny cried out as she ran to catch up with her cousin. "Slow down 'Sha!"

The blond girl managed to catch up with her much faster cousin (even though she was the one who did cross country), and soon enough, they were in front of the double doors.

The two looked each other and slowly, they pushed open the doors and walked inside. They were startled when the lights suddenly turned on, and looking around, Jenny and Aisha both noticed that no one seemed to be here. Empty tables, empty control room, empty kitchen, empty stage, the whole package.

"Where is everyone?" asked Aisha, confused.

Her question was answered when the kitchen door suddenly banged open and out stepped Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

"Oh my goodness! They're here, the girls are here!" Minnie cried out as she and Daisy rushed over to the two befuddled cousins.

"No way…" Jenny looked as if she was going to faint.

"Is that…?" stated Aisha, jaw gaping.

"Yes, it's us," Daisy answered, smiling as she quickly turned to Max Goof, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Max, tell them that they're here."

Nodding, Max took off towards the backstage area, leaving Minnie and Daisy with Jenny and Aisha. "Oh, I hope you two didn't walk too far," fussed Minnie as she looked over Jenny while Daisy looked over Aisha. "I mean, you didn't know where you were, and I'm sure that would cause a whole lot of confusion…"

"It's okay Minnie," said Jenny, feeling touched that Minnie was acting motherly towards her and her cousin. It was more than what her mother did for her, that she knew for sure. "We managed to find our way here, thanks to Lacey and Eustace."

"Oh yeah, I know those two," Daisy commented, finishing her look over of Aisha and turning towards her and Minnie. "Nice people, it's a good thing they found you two."

"Yeah, we're thankful we found them too," Aisha told the two hostesses. "Otherwise, who knows what could've happened to us?!"

"Don't be such a drama queen 'Sha," chided Jenny as Minnie and Daisy let out a chuckle.

"Oh let me have my fun!" Aisha retorted back, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"You always were the more childish cousin," said a familiar voice behind the four women. Turning around, Jenny and Aisha were stunned to see Donald Duck and Goofy walking up to them.

"Oh my god!" the girls breathed out, shocked at what they were seeing.

"Are they ready to go?" Goofy asked Minnie.

"Yep, they seem to be set and ready to go," she replied cheerfully.

"Well then, we better get a move on," Donald instructed, playing leader for once. He turned around and headed back towards the backstage area with Goofy following him. Before the girls went to trail Goofy, they quickly turned back to Minnie and Daisy and gave them both hugs.

"Thank you," Jenny told the female mouse, putting some unmentioned things into the two words.

Understanding what she was trying to say, Minnie responded by returning the tight hug and whispering "Anytime sweetie, anytime."

After finishing their hugs, Jenny and Aisha ran to catch up with Goofy and Donald.

"Genevieve, Aisha, this is the prop room," Donald told the girls with his infamous voice. "We use this for certain items that other people might need more of during the show."

"Umm… okay?" said Aisha, looking confused. Beckoning them into the prop room, Goofy lead the two girls and Donald past Cinderella's extra pair of glass slippers and a box that held smelling salts for when Aurora fell asleep again to a wooden door in the back of the room.

"Does the door feel a little like "Secret Garden" to you?" Jenny whispered to Aisha.

"Yeah, a little," she replied back.

"Goofy, give them the key," said Donald, looking around to see that no one was following them. Digging through his pocket, Goofy pulled an intricate-looking key that looked like the key to Cinderella's room and gave it to Jenny, who took it into her hand.

Walking up to the door, she put the key into the keyhole and turned the lock. With a small click and a small groan, the door gave away to a flight of stairs that led down into pitch-black darkness.

"Well, here we go you two," Goofy told the girls.

They looked down the dark stairway, back towards themselves and back to the two characters. "Hell to the no!" they exclaimed simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"Please you two, this is important!" pleaded Donald, beginning to go down on his hands and knees. "If you don't do this, the whole universe will be at stake here!"

A long pause followed the duck's last sentence. Hesitantly, Jenny asked "Really?" in a voice so quiet; you really had to strain your ears to hear her. Both Donald and Goof nodded vigorously, showing that this really was a serious matter.

Glancing back at each other and sighing simultaneously, Aisha said, "Lead the way." Standing up, Donald started walking down the stairs with the two cousins following slowly after him and Goofy closing up the back of the pack. As he walked onto the staircase, Goofy turned around to double-check that no one was behind them and quickly closed the door, locking it swiftly. Turning around, he went to follow the others down the dark stairway.

* * *

***In the secret room under the House of Mouse***

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Mickey, watching Jenny and Aisha walk down the stairway. "They're on their way here!"

"Get ready Mickey," said Merlin and Dallben at the same time. "To meet the Guardians of Disney."

"It's about to begin," the leader stated grimly.

**Wow, I'm finally done! I feel really satisfied with this, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also cannot wait to know who you all think the leader is. Anyways, please review as reviews always make me a happy person. No flames, otherwise I'll set Hades on you all. Adios my lovelies, catch you on the flip side!**


End file.
